The present invention relates in general to circular saw blades, and more particularly to a circular saw blade having removable teeth.
Heretofore, the teeth of a circular saw blade were riveted or swaged to the disc. Such a saw blade was continuously retensioned which resulted in the loosening of the teeth. Consequently, the rivets or the swaging arrangement had to be tensioned, which had an adverse effect on the tension of the saw blade. Subsequently, a rigid support member was employed to removably secure a tooth with a tapered shank to the disc of a saw blade. The rigid support member was secured to the disc by a press fitted pin. The tapered shank of the tooth was wedged between the rigid support member and the disc and was removable therefrom by a hammer urging the shank to move in the direction to unwedge the shank.
A circular saw has been manufactured and sold in which a tooth with a tapered shank was wedged between a rigid support member and a disc and the rigid support member was secured to the disc of the saw blade by means of a press fitted pin. The tooth was removed by a hammer urging the tapered shank of the tooth to move in a direction to unwedge the shank.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,459, to Carew, issued Sept. 11, 1917, for Tool and Tool Holder, discloses a shank of a tool holder and a tool having a cutting face. The tool is removably secured to the tool holder through a rotary cam.
The U S. Pat. No. 3,455,001, to Sirola, issued on July 15, 1969, for Cut-Off Tool, discloses a cut-off tool adapted to be secured in the tool post of a lathe. A cutter element is mounted on the holder of the cut-off tool. The holder is provided with a clamping member pivotally mounted on the holder through a pin. The movement of the clamping member releasably secures the cutter element to the holder. Camming members on the holder control the movement of the clamping member for releasably securing the cutter element to the holder.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,522, to Stier, issued on Mar. 17, 1970, for a Cutoff Tool Holder, there is disclosed a cutoff tool holder in which a cutting element is releasably secured to a blade. A pivotally mounted clamping member releasably secures the cutting element to the blade. A cam lock controls the movement of the clamping member for releasably securing the cutting element to the blade.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,649, to Oaks et al., for Grooving And Cutoff Tool, discloses a grooving and cutoff tool in which a support element projects from a support block. A cutting element seats in a groove of the support element. A clamping lever arm is pivotally mounted on the support block for releasably engaging the cutting element for releasably holding the cutting element in the recess of the support element. A screw pivots the clamping lever arm for releasably holding the cutting element in the recess of the support element.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,231, to Kraemer, issued on Jan. 27, 1981, for Tool Holder, discloses a tool holder for grooving and parting machining operations. The tool holder comprises a support body. A support plate is mounted on the support body. Formed in the support plate is a recess in which seats a removable cutting element. A clamp assembly is removably secured to the clamp body for removably securing the cutting element within the recess of the support plate.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,513, to Gowanlock, for Face Grooving Tool, there is disclosed a face grooving tool for machining circular grooves in a metal workpiece. The face grooving tool comprises a shaft. Mounted on the shaft is a removable cutting element holder. The holder is formed with a groove within which is seated the cutting element. A clamp is removably secured to the holder for retaining the cutting element in the groove of the holder.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,812, to Linville, issued on Dec. 27, 1983, for Rotatable Shell Cutter, there is disclosed a shell cutter for cutting an opening in a pipe. The shell cutter comprises a tubular member that is rotatable by a drill shaft. Along the perimeter of the tubular member are cutting assemblies. Each cutting assembly includes a cartridge, a cutting element carried by the cartridge and a clamp that removably secures the cutting element to the cartridge. The clamp is removably secured to the cartridge by a screw.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,470, to Reed, issued on April 18, 1978, for Carbide Tipped Insertable Saw Tooth, discloses an insertable tooth for use in a slasher for paper pulp. The tooth is insertable into a slot formed in a saw plate. One or more rivets secure the tooth within the slot formed in the saw plate.